Evilness
by saiyan prince1
Summary: Chap 1 2 and 3 revised. THis Fic is just Evil u Must REad, and REview :) , I am finally back after so long. Die my old Friends this is the New Gohan
1. chapter 1

It has been over seven years since we've been on the run, seven of the most horrible years of my life. Though there were only four at his side, now he has an entire planet, and soon they shall finish taking over our home; earth. Seven years ago he was our friend and now he hunts us down. He has already killed Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Bulma, Chichi, Hercule, and 98 of the earth's population. The only reason we are still alive is because before my mother died she left an underground base and that's were the earth's people now live. We train each day to become stronger then him and his army but each day they get stronger, and it's reached the point that not even fusion helps us give him a workout. We would have had a chance seven years ago; we should have listened to him and stopped him there and then. He wished back the planet Vegetas and at that moment Vegeta the prince of all saiyans joined his side, Piccolo was already on his side from the start, Goten joined him after Vegeta, and last was Videl, who hated her father for taking the credit of beating cell and for lying to her. All of them joined the new ruler of planet Vegetas, and soon the earth, his name is Gohan


	2. kill

If you do not like rape, please don't read or flam me, other than that; enjoy! I do not own DBZ so please don't sue

At Orange Star High School

"Looks like nerd boy is going to be late again," said Sharpner (I don't like Sharpner so he's not going to take a big roll in this fic., sorry for those who like him). "I guess you're right Sharpner" said the daughter of Hercule, "I mean why would that dork show up after I found out that he was the Great Saiyaman and told everyone. I mean Saiyaman was a total dork." 

With out them knowing it, Gohan was standing right outside the classroom listening to everyone.

"Hey Videl," said Erasea, "where is the teacher, he's late but he's never late. Well at least we get money for him being late right Videl." "I don't care. I have all the money I need already. You can have my share," said Videl. "You're all right," said a voice coming in the class, he was not the teacher but a tall kid with black hair and went by the name of Son Gohan. "Nice for you to show up nerd boy," everyone said, "well," said Gohan, "all I wanted to say is that: the teacher is no longer on campus, and since today we were going to talk about ourselves and show the class a little about what we do, I'll go first. Ok class my name is Son Gohan and I kill for a living," the whole class thought that was funny until Gohan said, "And you will all see the teacher soon enough, in the next dimension." Everyone was puzzled but Gohan continued, "All of you have made fun of me for the last time!" As soon as this was spoken, he appeared in front of Sharpner and kicked him where a man does not like to be kicked, let's just say he'll be missing a few things, then Gohan stretched out his hand and pointed his hand at Sharpner and, before anyone could make anything of it, he was in a million peaces all over the room.

The whole class was shocked and began running towards the door. All except for Videl, who was looking at Gohan with anger in her eyes, who said, "well at least you got that peace of trash off my back, but I'll have to take you in." While the class was running towards the door, Gohan saw Erasea just there crying, so Gohan used his super speed and appeared right in her face and said in her ear, "before you die, I'll have you feel my pain." At that point, he pulled off both their pants and raped her with all his speed. Erasea cried and enjoyed the moment until Gohan made her bleed causing her to pass out, however; he continued to rape her and moved on to remove her top. When this was accomplished, he bit her nipples until they were purple. Videl just stood there watching her friend get raped and then die, she was in complete shock. When Gohan was tired, he threw her to a wall and blasted her while picking up his pants.

"He's going to do the same to me," she feared just as he appeared in front of her. Videl was scared but couldn't move, she was afraid of Gohan taking her in this place and then killing her. To Videl's surprise, however; Gohan only kissed her for about a minute and then let her go. When the rest of the class got to the door they couldn't open it because Gohan had closed it tight. Gohan said, "You're hurting my ears," he then said, "ka me ha me ha," a ki blast bigger then the one in the Cell games was made and then his whole school and class mates were gone, all but one by the name of Videl Satin.

Videl fainted when Gohan went up to her and gave her a kiss again, because she realized what was left of her school, or better said what was not left of her school, and because of what just happened to her best friend, Erasea. At this very moment the police, something that Gohan did not want to see at this point in time, arrived. Gohan then made a smirk that even Vegeta would be afraid of and used his mental powers to lift up all the squad cars and blow them up, sending blood and bones in every direction. Gohan became angry because some blood landed on his boots so he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and destroyed most of the city, but still keeping Videl safe. He didn't know why he did this but he kept her alive for some reason. All of a sudden, he felt a ki standing behind him. Gohan said, "leave me alone or I shall kill you too Vegeta." Vegeta was shocked at the words Gohan had just said but he couldn't do anything in return because the great Saiyan Prince knew Gohan would kill him because Gohan's Saiyan side was now in control. Vegeta didn't know what to do, he experienced fear, a rare thing indeed, and to make matters worse he felt it even more staring into Gohan's eyes so full of hurt and evil. "Brat you better know what you're doing because your mother is going to have your head once she hears about this." "Well, Vegeta," Gohan replied, "she'll get her turn soon enough. Very soon there will be no more telling me what to do, I'm sick of it and I shall kill all who appose me." He flew off destroying everything in his path with just his energy, where he was going, no one knew. Goku had just been wished back willingly, and received a big shock when he sensed what was happening on earth.

So What do u think, please read and review, if you like it tell me in a review so I can continue writing I want at least over 10 reviews so I can continue.


	3. Good Bye Earth Hello Heaven

I do not own Dragonball Z I just own this plot that is all, oh and Roger and Erick next time you decide to review one for this fic, please try to sign off of myself first, thanks.

Evilness

Goku just after he has been wished back.

"What the hell is happening on earth? I sense great danger there, but it can't be, it seems that all this negative energy is coming from Gohan. What the hell's been going on Earth while I have been dead, anyways? I don't know how it happened but I better hurry as fast as I can. I just hope that the Namekian people here have a ship since I'm too drained of energy to use the instant transmission."

Earth

"Damn Vegeta; he's always in my way, and who does he think he is saying that my mother will have my head. It looks like my dear mother is going to have a visit for the last time pretty soon. Vegeta will get what's coming to him soon enough."

Gohan flew as fast as he could to his house; in fact he flew so fast that he passed his house a few times before managing to stop right on top of his house. Chi-Chi herd something flying over her house a few times so by the time Gohan had finally stopped on top of her house, she was already outside.

When she noticed Gohan, she was surprised and screamed, "Gohan what's the meaning of this? Your suppose to be in school young man. Now get you ass back there or there won't be any dinner for a month, eat Bulma's cooking, no training, and you'll have 1000 times as much homework."

After she had said that she realized the mad look on her son's face. The face she saw was not that of an angry Gohan, but that of a mad man who is about to kill her. Just like Chi-Chi thought, Gohan didn't even say a word but instead just powered up a huge Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave and sent it straight at Chi-Chi and just before the blast hit Chi-Chi, time seemed to slow down for her. She began to wonder when did everything go so wrong? When did Gohan go crazy? Why hasn't Goku come back?

Finally, she said, "Goku I'll see you soon," and with that, the blast engulfed her and her house, never be seen by any living eyes again.

As Gohan saw this, all he could do was smile because he now had one less problem to worry about.

All around the world the Z Fighters felt Gohan's incredible dark power. The fighters also felt Chi-Chi's life slip away to nothing in an instant. All the fighters except for Piccolo and Vegeta were in a panic. They didn't know what was going on and they didn't know what to do, so the only thing they could do was head towards C.C. to see if they could get some answers. Little did the heroes know, but Gohan's next destination was C.C. When all the Z fighters arrived at C.C., they were shocked to find C.C. no longer there, in its place was a huge crater 5 miles wide and 5 miles deep.

"What the hell happened here," asked Krillin, "there's no way that any human could have created a crater this big."

"That's because it was done by a Saiyan," said Piccolo.

"Fuck I knew Vegeta couldn't be trusted. That slime ball, I'm going to kill him the moment I get my hands on him," said Yamcha.

"Even though I'd love to see you get killed by Vegeta, it wasn't him who did this; it was… it was Go... Go... it was Gohan" said Piccolo. "The bad news doesn't stop there; it seems that he took a few things from C.C. before he blew it up. Gohan took the dragon radar, for what purpose I don't know but as he took it, it must be for some part of his master plan."

"Master plan?" everyone asked. "Hey, but wait, if it was Gohan who blew up C.C., where is Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know where they are but I do know that they're alive somehow," said Piccolo, "Like I was saying before, Gohan also took other items from C.C. The second thing he took from C.C. was a few capsules containing Bulma's new ki bracelets, also a few capsules containing the newest Gravity Chambers, and the last thing he took wasn't an item but human. It seems after Gohan's first attack he allowed only one girl alive and unhurt; she goes by the name Videl Satan. It seems the Vegeta decided to bring her back to C.C., perhaps because she was the only one who could turn Gohan back, or at least buy us some time to form a plan to get Gohan under control."

As Piccolo spoke to the other Z Fighters, Gohan decided to pay them a little visit, seeing all the Z Fighters in one place was very good for him because it saved him the trouble of hunting them all down.

The moment Gohan arrived, the blood bath began. Gohan gave the Z Fighters no time react and after only a few seconds, arms and legs were flying everywhere, blood and organs were landing on Gohan but he didn't seem to care and what was not landing on him was falling into the seemingly endless pit of the crater. Tien was the first to go followed by Yamcha, then Chiaotzu, then Krillin and 18, and the only one left was Piccolo.

Piccolo up until now could do nothing but watch in horror. Piccolo's once green skin is now completely covered by blood and in his hands he held the head of one of the Z Fighters, who up until now was one of his partners against evil. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for what he had just witnessed, the slaughter, the blood, the pain, the screams, the gore, it will be for ever engraved in his mind, for however long he has left anyway, and he knows he has to make one of the most important decisions of his life and that is...

To be continued


	4. not an update

Ok this is not an update, but I bet many of you are starting to wonder why Gohan is the way he is, and second of all some of you might wonder why I reviewed my own story. For the first question Gohan is the way he is because he is tired of the way people are treating him, everyone makes fun of him, everyone thinks he killed his father, and three his saiyan side could just not take being bottled up any more. As for me reviewing my own story, that was not my fault and my fault at the same time, I was signed in to my account when my friends Roger and Erick decided they wanted to read this fic, so I allowed them and after, they left a review each, but as I said earlier I was still signed in so you can picture what happened after that. Ok if there are any more question please feel free to ask, I know that my grammar is not at its best but I try to make it better each time. Oh an if any of you are wondering what happened to Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks you will find out in the next chapter, I don't know how long it will take but I will try to have it up soon. Oh and mike you should Read more, it really takes your mind off of things. 


	5. The Choice, Pt1

Sorry everyone, i had kinda got lazy and stoped writing for a while, ok maybe a long while but i am still here, well it also has to do with the fact that you guys did not review my fic as much, but oh well, here is the next chapter, Part 1 anyways, it is short but it will have to do for now, if you all review i will make the next part longer, and well bring it out faster.

Chapter 4- The choice

Piccolo had to make a choice, and he had to make a choice now. The choices was join gohan or die in about five seconds. The choice was very hard since gohan was the first person to ever call him friend, even while the others feared him and tryed to stay away from him, gohan was still there. Piccolo could not just leave gohan now, he had fought along side him for a long time, and he knew now that he will continue until he no longer was in this world.

Piccolo: So gohan what are you planning on doing now? Are you going to kill me or are you going to do something else with me.

Gohan: well Piccolo, that is up to you to decide. Do you wish to die now, or do you wish to join my cause and stand by my side, just like Vegeta.

At this Piccolo was shocked, he knew vegeta was not dead, but he did not know that he had already joined gohan.

Flash BAck

Gohan had come to CC to beat up vegeta like he did with the others and then kill him, but for some strange reason he felt that vegeta was a person that would like to join his cause, so he asked away. Vegeta was shocked at first at the offer, and Bulma, well she was another story, but Vegeta had accepted but only after he asked Gohan to wish back his home Planet. Gohan had pretended to have given it some thought, and then agreed with Vegeta. In reality this was gohan's plan all along. Gohan needed an unstopable army, and he knew just how to get one, once they were all trained properly. Once that was done, he took the dragon raidar and some other iteams that he might need, like all of Bulmas Data being one of them and left (not before telling vegeta to leave undetected and to take anything that was of value to him, and Videl.

Bulma had tryed to hide from gohan inside CC, she knew that gohan had lost his mind and she knew that she would be one of the people on the top of his list to kill. Bulma also knew that she did not have enough time to prepare something to stop gohan, but she did have enough time to send one last thing to her son trunks, this would be her last gift to him, that is until he left this world and she hoped it would not be very soon. Too many people have already been lost, so maybe, just maybe she can make a diffrence before she left this world, and it will be through her son.

Gohan knew that bulma was hidding from him, and he also knew that with her useing her security system that she can hide almost any where in the building with out him being able to pick up her Ki. Gohan also knew that he could take out the security system, but gohan was feeling lazy and tired, so he just decided to take the easy way out. Gohan flew into the sky and powered up a nice sized energy ball, and pointed at CC, and with a smile, he Shot his blast towards it. THe blast made a hole a few miles into the ground, but gohan was disapointed because he knew that he had been slacking off for way too dam long and he needed to train a lot harder, but he knew he would because of all the things he had taken from CC.

End Flash back

Gohan: So my old friend, whats it going to be, are you in or are you gone?

Piccolo: You know gohan, that is not really a choice, but then again you should know that from the start this question should have never been asked. You are my friend gohan, my first friend, and i will not let you have all the fun by yourslef.

Gohan: So i take it you are on my side, correct?

Piccolo: Do you really have to ask?

Gohan: Guess not, but i have something i need you to do while i take care of something.

Piccolo: And what might that be?

Gohan: I need you to find the dragon balls.

Piccolo shocked asks: why do you need the dragon balls, hell why even ask, i am sure i will find out soon enough.

Gohan with a big as grin says: Yes you will..

Change POV

Gohan gave Piccolo the dragon raidar and then set off on his little mission. He needed to have a little chat with a certin girl that he had left alive not to long ago. She still confused him, he could not understand why he did not kill her, but he just thought that he might as well get her to join him since he could not kill her, and he know exactly how to do it. She was going to hate her father so much that she will join him with out a second thought, and maybe with time she could be his ... no he could not think that way, but he could not help it. The saiyan inside of Gohan Demanded a mate, and it would be damed if it did not get one soon.


End file.
